The invention concerns a device for sealing retractable soot-blower lances.
A separate wall box is provided for each soot-blower lance in this method of sealing in relation to pressure at the flue-gas end. A labyrinth box is usually employed with soot-blower lances of this type, which move axially or helically. A packing box is employed instead of a labyrinth box for soot blowers that only rotate.